


You Forgot Me

by The_Bluejay_55



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Isolation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bluejay_55/pseuds/The_Bluejay_55
Summary: Emmet Becomes Rex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	You Forgot Me

You forgot me.

That was the problem. That _is_ the problem. You weren’t supposed to forget me. You were my universe. You burst into my world (literally) and stole me away (also quite literally). You brought me into a new world, one that had been beyond my imagination. I wasn’t alive before you. Not really.

And I’m not alive after. Not really.

You forgot me.

How am I supposed to turn things around?

_Think positive, Emmet. There’s a reason for this, Emmet. They’re still coming, Emmet._ But they’re not, you’re not, I’m alone and _you forgot me_.

_You_ forgot me.

The voice in my head is tired of making excuses for you. There’s pain all over. Every thought and every second is only a reminder of my solitude. Alone in the dark. Alone in the dark, _forever_. Because you-

You _forgot_ me.

I don’t understand. And most of me doesn’t want to. Most of me knows there is nothing _to_ understand. If you were here, you’d try to explain yourself. With your sweet, clever words. Words to soothe dumb, old Emmet. You would assure me that you did not forget. But you _did!_ You forgot me, and I know this truth and I know I am nothing to you and I know that nothing you ever say will ever heal this hurt.

Did you know that you can watch dust form?

It’s fascinating. If fascinating means painfully obligatory. Dust grows _on_ me and _around_ me and I feel it and I _am_ it.

You forgot _me_.

I thought there was nothing but the dust. But I am not alone here. There’s other things. Small. Forgotten. I can see them, sometimes, if I tilt my head in just the right way. They are all things that once meant something. They are all things that are now worth nothing. Like me!

Hey, things. Will you forget me, too?

There’s so much anger, you know. It fills everything I once was. Wounds can be healed. Slowly. With time. But the process can be sped forward. You know how? Heat. Fire. And my anger is nothing _but_ fire. It burns me and it melds me into something, someone, different.

I’m stronger. I’m better. I’m unforgettable. I’m more than I’ve ever been. And I can _move_.

I’m outside your world, which I know see is fake and small and worthless. The place I belong to now is _real, grand, valuable_. But you don’t know that! And I wish you could know that! I wish you could thrash with jealousy and hurt at how much more I am without you.

But even that wouldn’t be enough. I want you to know what it’s like to be alone. To be left behind. I want to teach you to be forgotten. All while I teach myself to be _remembered_.

Why? Because I don’t need you, I never have, not really. _I_ am the hero. _I_ saved the world. Not you. Never you! So how could I have expected you to save me? I should have known better, from the start. There is but one person strong enough to save me.

_Me._

You forgot me.

But I remember.


End file.
